


And the Rain Falls

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child standing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain sounds like nails against the roof of the motel room that Dean's currently holed up in. The power went out hours ago but Dean doesn't need the power on for this. He and Cas can make a power all there own - and shit that was sappy.

Happiness apparently makes him sappy.

Cas nuzzles his hair lazily. "Love is not sappy, Dean."

"Thought we talked about that," Dean mumbles into Cas' skin.

Cas hums softly. "You did not seem to mind it earlier."

Dean chuckles and shifts against his lover to get more comfortable. "That was different." He draws a finger down Cas' chest skirting around the scar tissue. He still hasn't figured out why God left that when he upgraded Cas.

"So I wouldn't forget," Cas tells him.

Whatever he's going to say in return is cut off by a knock at the door.

Dean lifts his head frowning. "Who the hell?"

The knock comes again, almost desperate sounding. Dean slides out of bed, not catching the frown Cas wears as he stares at the door. Dean doesn't bother with more clothes than boxers, but he take a gun with him.

He peaks through the peep hole and --

"The hell?"

He yanks the door open just as Cas says, "Dean don't --"

A little girl stands soaked on the threshold. Dark hair and green eyes that peer up him. A pair of soggy grey wings hang from her back.

Cas is at Dean's side forcing himself between Dean and the girl. "Michael," Cas growls out.

"Michael?" Dean repeats. "But he's the cage where Sammy put him!"

The girl looks confused and frightened. "Voice said come here," she whispers.

The rain turns to hail and the girl shivers.

Dean watches as Cas' expression changes. "Oh, Father," he whispers. Then he's wrapping his trench coat around her and bringing her into the room.

"Cas, what are you doing? You just said this was Michael -- "

"It is Michael but it isn't. She doesn't know," Cas says glancing up at him. "All the power but she's a clean slate."

The girl is starting to cry, little hiccups and fat tears. "I want to go home."

Dean watches as Cas mojos her dry though her wings stay soaked. "Do you know where home is?" he asks.

She shakes her head and starts to cry harder.

"What do we do, Dean?" Cas asks.

Dean doesn't have a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss what to do about Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague spoilers for 5x20

The girl is asleep in the second bed her wings curled about her like a security blanket. Cas hovers like a worried parent or jailer, Dean's not sure which fits best.

"We aren't hurting a kid," Dean finally says. "I don't care if she used to be Michael."

Cas looks up from Michael towards Dean. "She still is Michael. Just --- diminished."

"Cas, she doesn't know who or where she is. I'd say its more than that," Dean points out.

"It would still be safer to destroy Michael while we can," Cas huffs out. His eyes dart away from Dean's back to the girl. "But if Michael is truly been reverted to a fledgling -- "

Dean turns away from the scene to press his forehead against the cool window. The rain is still hammering away and the power is still dead. "Is there a chance this is your dad's doing?"

Cas is quiet. "I would very much wish so."

Dean laughs, hollow and soft. "So would I. Because if your dad pulled Michael out for a second chance then maybe ..." He trails off, saying it out loud almost scares him.

"You believe Sam might have been pulled free as well," Cas finishes for him.

"He made me promise not to try and bring him back, Cas. So if there's a chance..." Thunder overhead rattles the windows.

"Lucifer might also be free," Cas says, and Dean really wish he hadn't. It was the thing Dean was trying to ignore. "But his state might be altered as Michael's has been."

Dean bangs his forehead against the glass. "Great while just look for a kid that showed up in the middle of a rain storm with wings."

"That might be a wise idea. If Michael's alteration was done by my Father then He might have sent Michael here for a purpose. If He has done the same for Lucifer then people prepared to handle a fledgling would have been chosen."

Dean turns around and finds Cas still by the girl's side, lips pressed into a firm line. "You know if Raph finds out about this, we're screwed."

"I believe the world is screwed if that happens," Cas points out and sometimes Dean really wishes he wouldn't point out the obvious.

He scrubs his hand over his face and looks at the girl. "In the meantime we've got to figure out what to do with her."

"Lisa might - "

"No," Dean snaps. "I'm not dragging Lisa into this and the kid's got wings, Cas. Wings. She can't exactly go to school with Ben."

Cas frowns. "She is a part of this, Dean. Whether you like it or not."

"Fucking, Balthazar," Dean grumbles.

"We wouldn't have the weapons if not for Lisa, Dean," Cas reminds him.

At the moment, the girl stirs, her wings stretching and twitching. "Father?" she mumbles as she wakes.

Cas goes still. "No, Father isn't here."

She blinks up at him. "I was in the garden with Father," she sounds confused as she rubs her eyes. "He was sad."

"Did Father say anything?" Cass asks carefully.

"To be a good girl and listen to my brother and Dean," she tells him. She tilts her head to the side. "Are you my brother?"

Cas glances at Dean before he nods. "I am. Do you know who you are?"

She frowns as her brow wrinkles. "No."

Dean really needs a drink. "Do you know what you are?"

That gets him an unblinking stare from her.

"I don't think she understands, Dean," Cas says softly, unfurling his wings. Dean can't help it, his mouth goes a little dry. "What he means is do you know the difference between what we are and what Dean is?"

She stares again. "Doesn't Dean have wings too?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean has never been so glad for his shoplifting abilities, because stealing little girls clothes? So wouldn't look good. Even if he tried to feed them a line about his kid not having clothes and that sort of bullshit.

Between buying and stealing he manages to get a decent amount of clothes. He got a pair of fake crocs because he couldn't even guess at her shoe size.

Dean stops on the way back and gets a burger and after some debate a kid's meal. He didn't know if she ate but he didn't want to go back out.

He expecting Michael to be asleep when he gets back but she's not. Dean pushes open the motel room door with one foot. "Hey Cas, I'm back --"

The girl - Michael -whatever is sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed. Cas is sitting behind her grooming her.

He's torn between being backing out of the room and throwing up or punching Cas and pulling the kid. Grooming is sexual and Cas is sitting there --

"Cas -- " his voice comes out rough, shocked sounding. "She's not -- Cas! It might be Michael but he - she -- that's a kid!"

Cas pauses and tilts his head to the side. "I don't understand, Dean. Her wings needed tending. I am aware that while she possess Micheal's grace she is not him."

Suddenly Dean feels sick at himself for even thinking it. Cas would never do that.

"I got clothes and food," he says holding up the bags. "Got a happy meal for the kid. You hungry, kiddo?"

The girl's eyes get big for a moment. "That's for me?"

Dean nods, he sits down the bag of clothes and crosses the room to give her the happy meal. You'd think he just gave her the best present ever.


End file.
